Poudlard Mag
by Nekokucha
Summary: Une jeune fille entre à Poudlard... Arrivera-t-elle à s'y intégrer?


**Disclimers:** La saga Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste si!

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bon bah voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne suis jamais contre une critique constructive. Je suis humaine, je fais des erreurs. ( si si je suis humaine ne me regarder pas comme ça!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : • À l'Aube de mon Anniversaire •**

Briséis Darksoul. C'est ainsi que je me nomme. J'ai eu 11 ans aujourd'hui le 13 juillet. Je n'aime pas cette date car à chaque fois mon père se rappelle que ma mère l'a trompé. Effectivement c'est le seul jour où il se rappelle que j'existe.

Je suis actuellement allongée dans mon lit. Quelques rayons de soleil percent au travers des volets fermés apportant un brin de lumière à la pièce. Ma maison- ou plutôt mon manoir- est située au nord du Londres moldu. Elle entourée de barrières magiques. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en sortir sans autorisation et comme mon père m'ignore H24 et ma mère travaille tout le temps, je sors rarement. Je n'ai donc jamais eu l'occasion de me faire des amis.

Pon, mon elfe de maison, vint me réveiller. Il ouvre les volets et pause mon plateau de déjeuner sur la table au pied de la fenêtre.

Il fois qu'il a quitté la pièce, je me lève et m'assieds sur le tabouret en face de la commode à côté de mon lit. Je me regarde dans le miroir qu'il y a dessus. J'ai les cheveux méchés dans différentes teintes de bleu- du presque noir au presque blanc reparti aléatoirement sur toute ma chevelure- et les yeux sombres voilé par la mélancolie. La journée s'annonce mal. D'un geste je repris mon apparence « normale », cheveux brun mi- long que j'attache ensuite en deux queues bases revenant sur mes épaules et grands yeux verts. Oui j'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais une métamorphomage.

Après ce brin de toilette je vais prendre mon déjeuner. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pas un nuage dans le ciel - ce qui est rare en Grande-Bretagne- et le soleil éclaire mon plateau repas. Il doit faire 25 degrés Celsius dehors alors qu'il n'est que 10h du matin.

Mon déjeuner est constitué d'œuf au bacon et de deux toasts à la marmelade d'orange accompagnés d'un thé à la menthe. Sous mon assiette Pon dépose toujours mon courrier. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu deux lettres: la première est de mon parrain qui me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, mon parrain est la seule personne qui pense à moi dans la famille et qui me rend heureuse, je l'adore, la deuxième est plus étrange. L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, est faite d'un parchemin jaunis et l'adresse est écrite à l'encre verte. Au dos il y a un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représente un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre « P ». C'est ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Je l'ouvre:

 _ **COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin.**_

 _ **Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

 _Chère Miss Darksoul,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Miss Darksoul, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Je jette ensuite un œil à la liste du matériel avant d'entreprendre d'enfin commencer mon petit déjeuner.

Après avoir enfilé des vêtements pour être présentable - un robe noir en cotons avec les manches et le dos couverts d'un voile à fleur tout aussi noir-, je me rends au salon afin de saluer ma mère et lui signaler de mon éveil.

Ma chambre est au deuxième étage et est couplée à une petite salle de bains. Pour aller au salon situé dans l'aile droite de la maison je dois passer par la bibliothèque et le hall d'entrée.

Ma mère est assise dans le fauteuil et lit le journal. Je lui signale ma présence en toussotant. Elle relève à peine les yeux dans ma direction pour les baisser aussitôt.

\- Quelles-sont les nouvelles ? me demande-elle d'un air désintéressé.

\- Bonjours mère, Parrain m'invite à sortir cet après-midi. répondis-je le plus poliment possible.

-Bien tu as mon accord, rien d'autre ?

\- Si ! Je suis admise à Poudlard.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vas donc rédiger la confirmation afin qu'Edelweiss- le harfang des neiges de la maison, elle est assez caractérielle- puisse la porter dès ce soir. Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera. Clôtura-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Bien mère…

Avant que je quitte la pièce elle m'arrêta :

 _\- Bon anniversaire._

Elle dit cela de manière si détachée et si froide que je ne pus réprimer un frisson et je partis en courant dans ma chambre. Je tombai sur mon lit et éclatai en sanglots, mes cheveux reprirent leur teinte bleue. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là. Il est en mission pour le ministère de la magie, il travaille en tant qu'Auror. Il est rarement à la maison et s'est tant mieux. Ma mère elle est manageur de l'équipe Anglaise de quidich. Comme les joueurs sont en repos pour le mois de juillet elle est exceptionnellement là.

Après une heure, je me mets enfin à la rédaction de la lettre pour Dumbledore. Je m'assois à la table sous la fenêtre que Pon avait débarrassée un peu plus tôt. Je pris ma plume, mon encrier et un morceau de parchemin et je commençai à écrire.

Vers 12h30, je signai enfin la lettre, Pon entra pour m'apporter le diner. J'emballai la lettre dans une enveloppe et la donnai à l'elfe.

\- Pon veux-tu bien donner ça à Edelweiss pour qu'elle la livre et dire à mère que j'ai finis de rédigé la confirmation ?

\- Bien sûr, Miss.

\- Merci.

Il quitta la pièce et j'entamai mon repas.

Comme mon parrain n'était pas encore la et que je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, je décidai d'aller dans la bibliothèque me détendre un peu. Celle-ci est répartie sur deux étages et compte un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages. Ma section préférée est celle sur la métamorphose. J'opte d'ailleurs pour « Comprendre et agir avec un animagus » de Falco Aesalon. Je m'installe dans un des fauteuils du 2ème étage pour entamer ma lecture.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Je sursautai et levai les yeux de mon livre. Pon était debout, face à moi, le visage crispé, les mains nouées, et attendait que je lui autorise la parole.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mrs. Votre mère a demandé à Pon de vous prévenir de descendre car il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

\- Bien, dit que je descends.

Je ferme mon livre, je suis au chapitre 3, et je vais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. J'y glisse ma lettre de Poudlard car parrain sera fier de la voir.

Quand j'arrivais dans le hall, il était là le visage illuminé d'un sourire, ses yeux verts emplis de malice, ses cheveux brun ondulant sur ses épaules et sa barbe bien taillée. Je courus et sautait à son cou si heureuse de le voir.

\- Parrain ! m'écriais-je.

\- Bon anniversaire répondit-il simplement.

La journée n'allait peut-être pas être si mauvaise que ça finalement.

* * *

Voilà, c'est un peu court. les prochains chapitre seront plus long ne vous en faite pas. ( En faite je dis vous depuis le début et si ça se trouve il n'y auras qu'une personne qui liras ceci... tant pis! ^^)


End file.
